


A Dream. A Promise.

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: His eyes were glazed with unshed tears as he wet his lips, turning his head to meet Ilvue's eye. "Why did this happen to us?"





	A Dream. A Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> A little story for Vevan, a Warlock who will appear later in Adrian's story!

"What do you dream of?" Ilvue asked as Vevan paced the outskirts of his sniping nest, restless and panting. He'd awoke screaming again, clawing at his own throat like he was dying, gasping around a rusty blade. The Ghost was worried, unable to help unless his Guardian opened up.

Vevan had only told Ilvue about the dream once. About how he was bound to the ground, set as a sacrifice, his blood the final ingredient. About how she pulled his head back roughly and dragged the sharp, beautiful blade across his throat. About how they skewered Ilvue as an Oracle. About how Vevan spent his last dreaming moments choking on blood and watching the beast claw from the ground with a dark, evil song.

The Warlock held his pistol in one hand as he walked the familiar loop over and over again, glancing out towards the wilds, then to the Oracle engine. The nightmares always got worse during the third week, when the Curse was at its strongest cycle.

Quietly, Vevan whispered out a prayer, half distorted by a sob. He dropped to his knees, curled himself in the far corner of the nest and held the weapon to his chest like a guarantee of threat. Ilvue hunkered down into the fur lining his robes, shell ticking across his Guardian's cheek.

"Ve?" His voice begged, hopelessly terrified for the Warlock. There had to be something they could do...

Finally, Vevan's vision cleared and he slumped against the wall, boneless and exhausted. He hadn't slept in days.

"What can we do?" Vevan croaked, voice lost in a hushed whisper. His eyes were glazed with unshed tears as he wet his lips, turning his head to meet Ilvue's eye. "Why did this happen to us?"

"It was my fault - I must've -"

"I was _her_ fault," Vevan hissed, sharp and venomous. His eyes narrowed, nose crinkling as his lips pulled into a snarl. His rage always burnt the brightest in the moments after the terror had subsided. "You did nothing - she made the deal. She carved my name on this grave."

A moment of long silence passed between them. The Warlock was right, of course. Finally, Ilvue was struck by a comforting idea.

"Maybe he can help us. He - He's been in the ascendant plane more often than we have. There's got to be something we're missing..."

The Warlock held his head in his free hand, tugging at his hair angrily as if that would help him remember the details of the dream. "No... no, it's too late for that, Il. One day I fear that dream will become a reality..."

The Ghost shuddered at the thought and pressed closer into Vevan's throat, croaking out a promise, "No, it won't. I won't let it."

"You can try -"

"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> And we already know how this is gonna go down for poor Ve... lmaooo


End file.
